


Threat

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Merlin, Canon Era, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Episode: s05e11 The Drawing of the Dark, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes a step forward, his hand still held in front of his chest, signaling he will not hesitate to use his magic on Mordred.</p><p>“Arthur found your trail. He wouldn’t be swayed from following it. I did try to stop him,” he says, satisfied watching Mordred back away until he hits the wall on the other side of the corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Because I missed pornalot and it's still killing me, I decided to write a fic that would kinda contain all four of the challenges in one work. Not sure if it worked out in the end, but still, enjoy! :)

“Why?” Mordred growls, pushing Merlin against the wall.

“I didn’t tell him,” Merlin says.

“You gave me your word!”

“I swear!” Merlin pushes Mordred off.

“You did it because you hate me.” He takes a step towards Merlin again.

Merlin raises his hand to block Mordred’s approach.

“No,” he says, never breaking eye contact with Mordred.

“This time you’ve gone too far. You’ll pay, Merlin,” Mordred grits out.

“I said I did not tell him,” Merlin says, his tone cold. “Do you question my honour?”

He takes a step forward, his hand still held in front of his chest, signaling he will not hesitate to use his magic on Mordred.

“Arthur found your trail. He wouldn’t be swayed from following it. I did try to stop him,” he says, satisfied watching Mordred back away until he hits the wall on the other side of the corridor.

“She’s my friend,” Mordred nearly shouts.

“She tried to kill the king,” Merlin says. “When he was offering her help even.”

“Our kind has been murdered for years!”

“Tell me, when was the last time Arthur ordered a sorcerer to be executed,” Merlin asks, his hand nearly touching Mordred’s chest. “You can’t, can you? Because there was none.”

“She doesn’t deserve to die!” Mordred outright yells this time, pushing forward, but Merlin has none of that, pinning him back against the wall, both with his hand and his magic.

“Enough,” he says, completely calm and collected, his eyes blazing gold. “She is responsible for her own fate.”

“I apologize, Emrys,” Mordred says, his breathing heavy, eyes trained on Merlin’s chest.

Merlin presses his hand against Mordred’s chest just a tiny bit harder, watching him contemplatively. 

“Maybe I should punish you,” Merlin says after a few moments of tense silence, his eyes sliding down Mordred’s form before meeting Mordred’s gaze again.

“Emrys,” Mordred says, bowing his head in deference once more.

 

*

 

“It’s not easy, making sure Arthur lives,” Merlin says, walking around Mordred in slow circle.

He takes in Mordred’s lean torso, freed from the confines of heavy chainmail. 

“Anyone can be a threat. From a lowly peasant slipping mercury into Arthur’s food to angry sorcerers trying to avenge their loved ones’ death.”

He retrieves Arthur’s belt from the table.

“I was a threat once, under Morgana’s influence,” he says, smacking the belt against Mordred’s back with almost no force. “Prophecies say that you are a threat.”

He applies more force, watching Mordred sway slightly forward. He doesn’t miss Mordred’s repeated glances towards the door.

“Don’t worry. Arthur won’t be back for some time yet,” he says, caressing Mordred’s face. “Do you need my magic to hold you in place,” he asks next.

Mordred shakes his head. Merlin steps away again and brings the belt on Mordred’s back three times in quick succession, red welts shining bright on Mordred’s pale skin. Mordred falls forward, Merlin’s magic wrapping itself around him immediately, righting him.

“You don’t need to be a threat,” Merlin continues, pulling Mordred to his feet and enveloping him in a hug, gently tracing the welts on Mordred’s back with his fingertips. He turns Mordred around in his embrace, his hand slowly travelling down the middle of his chest, over his bellybutton, right to the hard ridge of his cock still hidden in his trousers. 

“Emrys!” Mordred gasps breathlessly, pressing against Merlin’s palm.

“See? Better than anger,” Merlin whispers into his ear and rubbing over Mordred’s cock. “Don’t move,” he says, restraining Mordred with magic again when his attempts at keeping still aren’t all that successful. 

“I’m sorry, Emrys,” Mordred apologizes in between bitten off moans.

“It’s alright,” Merlin says, his tone soothing. “Just let go. I will take care of you.”

Mordred’s eyes close and he sags more into Merlin’s embrace. He’s close, Merlin knows, feeling the tension in the air. He doesn’t relent until Mordred’s breathing turns erratic, hot seed soiling the inside of his trousers. He continues kneading Mordred’s cock, feeling him fighting against his magic’s hold, until soft “please” escapes Mordred’s lips, the overstimulation too much to bear.

 

*

 

Merlin slides his fingers in and out of Mordred’s carefully stretched hole. Mordred’s cock lies on his belly in the pool of his own come. His arms hang limply in the restraints that are secured to the bedposts. His eyes are unfocused with pleasure, but his breathing sounds almost pained.

“One more,” Merlin says.

“I can’t,” Mordred sobs.

“I promise it will feel good,” Merlin says, already coaxing Mordred’s cock to full hardness.

When he finally spends for the seventh time, just a few drops of come adding to the mess on his stomach, the exhaustion wins and not even Merlin untying his limbs and washing his body wakes him from slumber. 

Merlin hears a quiet click of the door opening and closing, covers Mordred with a blanket and drops a kiss to his brow, petting his hair and smiling when Mordred leans into the touch.

He straightens up and allows Arthur to wrap his arms around him, his chin resting on Merlin’s shoulder as he watches Mordred sleep.

“There might be hope yet,” Merlin answers Arthur’s unasked question. 

“Good,” Arthur says, nuzzling his face against Merlin’s neck. “Do you need a hand with that?” he asks, gesturing in the general direction of Merlin’s still hard cock.

“Hand? No, not really. Mouth though..." he trails off and starts backing them away from the bed to a chair in the other room.

The king of Camelot drops to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [my tumblr](http://elirwen.tumblr.com).


End file.
